1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting at least two conducting wires each surrounded by an insulating sheath comprising a housing in which is formed a passage for inserting an end portion of the sheathed wires, means for receiving said end portions in the housing, means adaped for being inserted into the housing transversally to the sheaths and cooperating with the means for receiving the sheaths for stripping the wires longitudinally.
The device of the invention serves for connecting wires with several strands or, and preferably, with a single strand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such connection devices are already known.
French patent application No. 8 106 718 describes one in which a catch having a reception opening and a conducting clip having a cutting edge cooperate for bending the end portion of the wires extending beyond the opening of the catch, the clip by its cutting edge stripping this end portion after having bent it. In this device, the stripped wires are clamped or locked between the clip and the catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,197 describes a connection device in which the end portion of the wires is driven along a cutting edge of a catch, as far as the free end of this portion, the wires being formed on the side of their length adjacent this end portion, before this latter is clamped or locked. In this device, once stripped and clamped the wires are no longer bent.
All the devices of the prior art and especially those mentioned above have drawbacks. Either the insulator of the sheath, during stripping is removed, which causes waste or else the mechanical strength and particularly the tensile strength is not excellent. In all cases, the electric connection is provided by surfaces whose contact may not be sufficient.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks.